Medical leads are used in a wide variety of applications, including the treatment of cardiac conditions. In some applications, cardiac leads have one or more coil electrodes and/or one or more ring electrodes. Electrical conductors are disposed along the cardiac lead to provide an electrical pathway from a proximal portion of the lead to the coil electrodes and/or ring electrodes. There is a need for alternative designs and methods of construction for medical leads.